


maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me

by kreekey



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart, Kissing, Self-Esteem Issues, Short & Sweet, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreekey/pseuds/kreekey
Summary: In late 1969, Paul fell into a deep depression due to the Beatles' pending breakup. He would spend days in bed and drink excessively, wondering what to do with his life.Linda was there to help pull him out of it, in any small part.
Relationships: Linda McCartney/Paul McCartney
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	maybe you're the only woman who could ever help me

**Author's Note:**

> my comics usually have a punchline but I just wanted to draw a small, sweet moment like this to be honest
> 
> kreekey.tumblr.com


End file.
